


Coffee

by EvanTobias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanTobias/pseuds/EvanTobias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry Potter starts working at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Severus thinks his life can't get any worse. The annoying Potter brat seems to be inescapable.</p>
<p>But when Potter asks Severus out for coffee, both of their lives change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt at the writerverse community on livejournal. It was a one shot that sort of got away from me. I'm rather pleased by the results, and I hope you are too.

Severus was sitting in the staff room of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that afternoon during break, as was his custom. He held a large cup of coffee in his hand, glowering at anyone who entered the room as he sipped the bitter beverage, as if they had no right to be there, disturbing him. Of course, he could have been in his office or his quarters, but as much as he was loathe to admit it, Severus craved human company, and his daily rest in the staff quarters neatly satisfied that craving.

His glower intensified as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor entered, strutting like a peacock. The man had eagerly taken up the post as soon as he could, and of course no one questioned his qualifications.

Severus was highly suspicious of his motivations.

After all, the famous Harry Potter could be doing a lot better than a Hogwart’s Professor’s salary. The boy had an open invitation to become and Auror, last Severus had heard. And as much as he hated the fact, he was good enough to play quidditch professionally.

So what was he doing teaching eleven year old brats?

Taking another sip of his scorching hot coffee, he continued surveying Potter, certain that he went unnoticed.

The skinny boy had certainly grown up to be a handsome man. Severus didn’t hate Potter quite enough to not make that observation. He seemed to have the best traits of both his parents, physically. Lily’s delicate strength and James’ wild good looks.

The brat - he was not quite old enough for Severus to stop calling him that, at least in his mind - was talking to Longbottom, the new Herbology professor. What Minerva was thinking, hiring 18 year olds to be professors, Severus didn’t know.

Longbottom glanced over at him, and Severus quickly looked away, but he couldn’t help but allow his eyes to wander back to the pair moments later. Longbottom was blushing and whispering furiously, and Potter had a grin on his face.

They were up to not good. He was certain of it.

Oh, merlin. Potter had stood up and was walking towards him. He had been caught staring, he supposed. Not that he had been doing anything wrong, of course. It was a public space, and he was free to look where he wished.

“What is it, Potter?” he asked gruffly when the boy reached him, his voice no longer the soft velvet it had once been, but rough and course from Nagini’s bite.

“Severus,” the other man said, by way of greeting. “How are you this morning?”

“Trying to enjoy my coffee in peace, Potter. What is it?”

“I was wondering…” Potter seemed to momentarily loose his famed courage, before, naturally, bolstering himself. “I was wonderingifyou’dliketohavecoffeewithemesometime.”

“Pardon me?” Severus had understood him perfectly, of course, but he must have been wrong.

Potter cleared his through, looking a bit embarrassed. “I said, I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee with me sometime.”

“Is this a joke?” Severus asked harshly, certain that it was.

“No! Not at all.” Potter said hastily, and from what he could tell, the brat was telling the truth. “I just thought we could get coffee together. It would be nice.”

“Nice.” Severus repeated, disbelieving.

Potter nodded. “Yes. Nice. I thought, since we were colleagues and all, it would be nice for us to get to know one another.”

Severus spoke before he thought, a rare occurrence, but one that always got him into trouble.

“That would be acceptable. Will Saturday do?”

Potter looked delighted. Surprised, but delighted.

“Saturday will be perfect. I’ll meet you around ten, in the Great Hall? I know this great muggle coffee shop, if that’s alright.”

Severus nodded, barely managing to appear dignified, as inside he was scolding himself. What on earth had he been thinking, saying yes?

“I’ll see you then, Severus.”

“See you then, Potter.”


End file.
